Ce qu'elle devait faire
by CacheCoeur
Summary: La Lucy du Futur est seule et terrifiée. Elle doit sauver l'avenir, protéger ses amis... Mais que ressent-elle en voyant les visages si familiers des personnes qui sont mortes dans son temps ?


Non mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle aurait dû se préparée mieux que ça. Cependant, même avec toute la volonté du monde, Lucy n'aurait jamais pu affronter la réalité en face. Et la réalité, c'était les yeux verts de Natsu qui la fixaient. Il était si près… Elle pouvait le toucher, lui parler…

-Mais t'es qui toi ? 

Natsu… C'était Natsu. Depuis sa mort, Lucy essayait sans relâche de se remémorer tous les jours le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, les expressions que son visage prenait, son odeur, la puissance magique qu'il dégageait constamment… Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait peur d'oublier tout cela.

-Mais… C'est impossible ! C'est la même odeur que celle de Lucy. 

Elle se délecte de ses paroles et se souvient de celles que son Natsu, le Natsu de son temps, lui a dit avant de mourir. Ces jeunes-hommes sont une seule et même personne. Alors le cœur de Lucy saigne et crève un peu plus. Elle est seule maintenant et la présence de ce Natsu le lui rappelle encore plus.

-C'est… C'est impossible ! 

« C'est moi Natsu ! ». Elle se moque presque complétement de la Lucy du Passé et des autres. Elle, elle ne voit que Natsu. L'homme qui a donné sa vie pour la sauver. Il est là, sous ses yeux. C'est exactement le même… Evidement que c'est le même ! Justement… Lucy se fait violence : elle ne peut pas le prendre dans ses bras, lui hurler que c'est le plus parfait des crétins, lui à dire à quel point il lui a terriblement manqué et que la vie sans lui, n'en est plus une. Alors elle lutte contre elle-même et son envie de lui crier de faire attention à lui. Parce que Natsu du passé ou non, Natsu serait toujours son coéquipier, et l'on prenait toujours soin de ces coéquipiers.

-Vous aussi vous voyez deux Lucy ?  
-Mais est-ce que c'est la même ?  
-Tu ne viens pas d'Edolas ou un truc du genre ? 

Elle aperçoit Happy, Wendy et Carla, Lily et Mirajane. Ses organes se fendent en une infinité de morceaux. Elle en a le souffle coupé. C'est tellement douloureux de tous les revoir, tout en sachant pertinemment, que ces mêmes personnes, ses amis, étaient morts. C'étaient eux, mais en même temps, ils ne l'étaient pas. Le fossé entre eux était tellement énorme. Il se creuse d'avantage quand elle pose les yeux sur le bras droit de la Lucy du Passé. Quand elle descend les yeux jusqu'à la main, elle y voit l'emblème rose de Fairy Tail. Son emblème… Leur emblème. Un souvenir de toutes les magnifiques aventures que Lucy a vécu. Un souvenir si douloureux que cet emblème lui brule les yeux. Il lui rappelle trop Natsu.

Elle sent aussi la présence de Loki. Mais là aussi, elle n'ose à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les a pas vus… c'était juste horrible pour elle de les savoir vivants, mais de ne pas pouvoir les contacter à cause de sa propre faiblesse et de sa magie disparue. Au moins ils étaient en sécurité et cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. Ses précieux esprits avaient cette incroyable chance contrairement à Natsu, Wendy, Grey et les autres.

Toutes ses émotions lui en feraient presque oublier la raison du sacrifice de sa vie. Il faut les prévenir. « Le désespoir est à leur porte ».

-Vous avez entendu parler d'Eclipse, la grande porte qui permet de voyager dans le temps et l'espace…

Carla est la première à comprendre d'où elle vient. Ca ne l'étonne même pas… Cependant, elle peine à leur parler tant elle sanglote. Mais il faut bien les prévenir….

-Elle l'a utilisé pour venir du futur.  
-Tu as deviné c'est ce que j'ai fait… 

Ils s'étonnent tous. 

-C'est si soudain. Cette histoire n'a pas de sens je n'y comprends rien. 

Oui, La Lucy du Futur non plus trouve que toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens. Le monde, non, son monde n'en a plus depuis bien longtemps.

-Le royaume tout entier est sur le point… 

Elle n'a plus de force. Elle est si ravie de les revoir tous… Mais si désespérée de savoir que les siens sont morts et que son monde, ce monde soit bientôt voué à la destruction. Elle s'évanouit. Mais avant de perdre totalement connaissance, elle entend la voix de Natsu qui hurle son prénom. Elle a tellement peur…

-Allez Lucy, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du souci comme ça… Parce que même si il y'a une autre Lucy, je vous aimerez toutes les deux sans distinction, c'est juré ! 

C'est la voix de Loki qu'elle distingue en premier. Elle rit intérieurement… C'est du Loki tout craché… 

-Lucy ça vas ? Tu te réveilles ? 

La voix si triste et inquiète de Happy la ramène définitivement parmi les vivants. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle n'arrive pas a ignoré leur regards soucieux…

-On est encore dans le palais ? 

Il faut partir ! Vite… Il reste si peu de temps. 

-Le problème c'est que dans mon souvenir, une fois qu'on a pu sortir du palais des enfers, on finit par se faire à nouveau capturer par l'armée. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à temps pour vous prévenir… C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue pour vous retrouver. Mais bon, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'on n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance. On ne pourra rien faire. On sera enfermés dans une cellule en attendant…

Elle réfléchit à toutes les solutions possibles… Il faut les sauver. Tous. Ses amis s'inquiètent. Ils se demandent ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Mais tu délires ou quoi ? Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Ces types là nous attraperons jamais ! 

L'insouciance de Natsu la frappe en pleins visage. Elle l'aime encore d'avantage… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le Natsu de son époque…

-Malheureusement c'est bien ce qu'il va se passer à cause de l'itinéraire qu'on prend dans notre fuite. On passe près d'Eclipse et ça nous empêche d'utiliser la magie. On ne peut pas se défendre et on finit tous aux cachots.

Elle se souvient si bien… En fermant les yeux elle visualise encore le carnage, la colère et l'impuissance de ses amis que l'on conduit en cellule.-Ah ouais. En fait on est un peu débiles dans le futur !Natsu… Il aurait dû rester aussi insouciant et innocent qu'il l'était à ce moment précis. La guerre entre les Dragons l'avait tellement changé à ce niveau là…

-Lucy, dis-nous. C'est quoi la véritable raison qui t'as poussé à revenir dans le passé ?

-Oui c'est vrai. On n'en sait pas beaucoup nous. Tu ne nous as toujours pas livré l'essentiel.

Wendy se questionne. Ils ne comprennent pas et c'est normal. Elle s'est préparée à leur raconter mille et une fois. Elle s'est entrainée en répétant les mots qu'elle emploierait… Et pourtant c'est si dur de leur expliquer.

« Le désespoir est à leur porte »

-Je voulais éviter le pire des futurs ?

-Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé de si terrible pour que tu veuilles modifier l'avenir ?

C'est Yukino qui a prononcé ces derniers mots. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de la connaitre véritablement…

-Quoi ? Le pire des futurs ?

-On ne pourra rien faire. On sera enfermé dans une cellule en attendant…

-En attendant quoi ?

-Il y'a une chose qui nous attend tous… Le desespoir.

Son seul compagnon de route désormais. Elle leur raconte toute la vérité, les dix mille dragons qui vont attaquer le monde, le palais qui brûle, la ville détruite, les gens qui meurent… Ils paraissent horrifiés et surpris. Il y a de quoi… Qui pourrait prédire un tel avenir ?

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Une armée de dix mille dragons…

-Quoiqu'il en soit c'est très grave !

-Tu sais d'où ils viennent ces dragons ?

-Ça suffit ! Faut qu'on se prépare à faire la guerre ! Finit de discuter !

Oh non. Natsu… Il est hors de question qu'il se batte avec eux. Ces dragons n'apportent que la misère, la solitude et la mort. Il est trop téméraire pour son propre bien… Mais ce qui étonne Lucy, c'est que ses amis, enfin ses amis du passés, la croient. Ils ne remettent pas ce qu'elle a dit en question. Cette confiance lui rappelle tant de bons souvenirs.

-Vous voulez dire que vous me croyez ?  
Natsu se tourne vers elle brusquement.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu nous as mentit ?  
-Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'est juste que j'étais persuadée en venant ici que personne ne me croirait.

Il prend son air sérieux. Celui qu'il ne prend que quand les choses deviennent graves ou quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lucy ! Comment t'as pu penser qu'on ne te croirait pas ? 

Il semble véxé. Natsu la croit. A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre ? 

-Venant de moi dans le futur je suis déçue. Tous ses gens sont tes amis. Tu dois leur faire confiance… 

C'est tellement étrange de s'entendre parler. Cette Lucy-là lui manque terriblement. Cette Lucy qui avait confiance en elle, qui n'était pas terrifiée et seule…

-Je rêve ou je suis en train de me faire la morale à moi-même ? 

Au loin, Lucy aperçoit Carla. 

-Dis-moi, Lucy du futur quand les dragons ont attaqué le palais que nous est-il arrivé ?  
-Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner… Je doute qu'on ait pu survivre à une telle attaque… 

Oh Wendy… Si petite. Si fragile…Elle n'aurait jamais connaitre ce sort. 

-On va tous mourir ? 

Natsu n'a jamais parlé ainsi. Le désespoir qui n'était que sur le seuil à finit par rentrer complétement ; Leur visages sont dévastés. Lucy voudrait prendre Happy contre elle, pour le rassurer. Elle ne veut pas le voir inquiet. Elle voudrait les voir vivre. Tous.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis revenue dans le passé mais je n'ai pas de solution. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour éviter ce désastre. Je suis impuissante. Je suis vraiment désolée je me demande pourquoi je suis venue, je suis complétement perdue

Elle sent ses larmes qui roulent le long de ses joues, et les mains de Natsu sur sa tête qu'il presse contre son torse. Elle se souvient de toute les fois où il l'a réconfortée.

« On ne calcule pas la tristesse au nombre de larmes versées »

La sienne ne pourrait pas se mesurer. Elle sait très bien comment tout ceci va se finir. Elle ne se voit pas vivre à leur cotés. Ce ne sont pas ses véritables amis. Que la vie est injuste… C'était tellement plus simple quand elle était petite : un petit caprice et tout était oublié…

-T'inquiètes pas on va trouver un moyen d'empêcher ce massacre. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire tu es venu pour nous sauver. On va tout faire pour changer le futur.

Elle est dans un état second. Elle reprend presque espoir à ses côtés. Natsu à ce pouvoir la sur les gens… Elle espère tellement. Puis, quand ils se battent en chemin contre les soldats, la bande de loups affamés et que Rogue apparait, elle ne comprend plus rien.

-Le projet éclipse deux est un immense canon capable de détruire les dragons.

Lucy ose à peine y croire ! Elle se sent… tellement rassurée. Tellement heureuse. Mais quand Rogue annonce que c'est de sa faute si le canon n'a pas été utilisé, elle n'y croit plus. Jamais elle n'aurait fait cela. Jamais. Quand l'autre Lucy se fait attaquée, il est naturel pour elle de la sauver. Elle n'a plus rien à faire dans quelques mondes que ce soit. Elle est heureuse de mourir pour se sauver elle-même. Elle est heureuse d'avoir pu revoir ses amis.

Quand elle se sent encore partir, elle voit la réaction de Natsu. Elle lui dit silencieusement au revoir une dernière fois. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu lui dire et qu'elle mourra avec ces mots sur le cœur. C'est comme si il mourrait une deuxième fois… Le souvenir du Natsu de son époque meurt avec elle. Sauf que c'est elle qui part. Elle lui fait une dernière demande silencieuse. 

« Protège l'avenir »

Elle l'entend.

« Je te le promet »

Elle se moque de mourir. C'est mieux ainsi. Elle espère juste que ce sacrifice sauvera leur monde, que cette Lucy et tous ses amis auront une vie remplies, heureuse et colorée. Et elle est tellement soulagée de partir : toute cette douleur, ainsi que le malheur, la solitude et le désespoir mourraient eux aussi. Elle ne croyait plus en rien. La vie après la mort ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle voulait juste ne plus rien ressentir.

Pourtant quand elle ouvre les yeux, les émotions la submergent. Elle qui survivait, se sentait de nouveau vivre. Tout simplement. En toute innocence. Elle se lève et marche vers l'horizon. Soudainement elle entend deux voix : celles de Natsu et Happy. Leurs aventures continuent. Elle sourit enfin depuis tout ce temps. Elle sent la main de Natsu dans la sienne. Elle est heureuse. Cependant une voix résonne dans sa tête.

-Tu as tué ce que j'avais de plus cher, sous mes yeux !

Lucy le sait. Natsu, qu'il vienne du passé, du présent, du futur ou d'un autre monde, serait toujours à ses côtés. Mais ce qu'il la ravissait plus que tout, c'était de savoir que ses amis, dans une autre réalité temporelle, demeureraient sain et sauf. Son sacrifice était son ultime cadeau, pour tous ses amis.


End file.
